Welcome to Konoha
by BluePixieKimiko
Summary: 2 Sisters very different yet so much like, get sucked into the world is Naruto? Well this can't be good! With a younger yaoi loving fan-girl sister and a secret Otaku Konoha is the last place you want to place these two sisters! Full summary inside! Contains yaoi, strong language and awesomeness :D
1. Chapter 1

**Kimiko: Hi guys! This is my first time writing a Naruto fanfic so please be patient with me ^_^ This is a collaboration fanfic between me and corpsedollie (Look on my wall thingy for her link** **) She was the one that came up with the plot.**

**Okay so your probably thinking, 'oh great another OCxcharacter fanfic ', it's not! This is just how 2 sisters draw closer to one another and how they experience a life in the anime/manga Naruto. There will be normal pairings that are to our liking but we aren't gonna match ourselves up with characters.  
**

**We hope you enjoy the story ^_^  
**

_Summary: 2 Sisters very different yet so much like, get sucked into the world that is Naruto? Well this can't be good! With a younger yaoi loving fan-girl sister and a secret Otaku Konoha is the last place you want to place these two sisters! With Sasuke and Itachi living in Konoha, Naruto as the Hokage and Sakura falling helplessly in love with the eldest Uchiha, so much can go wrong!_

_**Chapter 1: Were at Konoha!**  
_

"Onee-sama! Please!" the 16 year old girl begged her older sister.

"No!" the elder girl said.

"But Mom and Dad won't take me and I REALLY want to go! Please! They have a new limited edition!" the younger of the two begged.

"Kimiko no is no!" the elder said.

"If you don't take me I'll tell mom about you sneaking out to go see your creepy boyfriend!" Kimiko said.

"You wouldn't!" the eldest said baffled.

"Try me Yu-mi-ko onee-sama" Kimiko said smirking and Yumiko sighed.

"Fine I'll take you but were not staying for too long!" Yumiko said dejected and Kimiko nodded with a sparkle in her eyes.

And thus the two got in Yumiko's car and drove off, Kimiko put her favorite CD in the CD Player and Hatsune Miku's, World is Mine started playing, Kimiko happily sang along. Yumiko groaned at her annoying little sister, sure she wasn't completely tone death but it was just weird when she sang along to Japanese songs.

Yumiko sighed and watched the road, until she finally parked in front of a rather small store called 'Otaku' (made up Store), she put the car off and Kimiko jumped out the car excited.

"Hurry up onee-sama!" Kimiko said excited and Yumiko groaned and got out as well.

Kimiko ran in the store only to be greeted by the desk clerk.

"Kimiko, back already I see" she said smiling and Kimiko nodded excited.

"What will it be today? Yaoi? Yuri? Vocaloid?" she asked

"The Naruto limited edition manga!" Kimiko squealed and the desk clerk chuckled "Ah, of course" she said and led Kimiko to the display case.

Kimiko's eyes sparkled at the sight of the limited edition Naruto manga, at one point of her life she could only have dreamed about having something like this but ever since she had found out they were making a limited edition she has saved all her money… and bribed some from her mom, dad and Yumiko.

"This is really expensive" the desk clerk said

"I'm willing to pay a lot" Kimiko said excited and thee desk clerk nodded and took it out of the glass display case.

Yumiko, who had come in a little after Kimiko, shook her head.

"What a way to waste money" she mumbled.

Kimiko happily paid for her limited edition "Thank you so much!" she said.

"Come again soon" the desk clerk said and Kimiko left the store, Yumiko right behind her.

All the way back home, Kimiko was shaking excited to read her limited edition.

When they finally got home, which in Yumiko's case wasn't quick enough, Kimiko bounced to her room, and Yumiko sighed and followed her.

Kimiko bounced into her room followed by a less excited Yumiko, Kimiko's room was an otaku paradise.

Her double bed, bedspread was Naruto, but unlike a normal Naruto bedspread that you might get, Kimiko had designed her own and had it made, so it was a NarutoxSasuke bedspread, her PC was the color of Hatsune Miku's hair and had odd little pigtails on the sides, she had a bunch of anime posters on her wall and a whole bookcase full of various manga and figurines.

"You room really is freaky" Yumiko sighed rolling her eyes as she looked at Kimiko who was now sprawled on her bed.

"If you don't hurry I'm going to read it without you!" Kimiko said excited getting ready to open the manga, Yumiko sighed and went and sat down next to Kimiko so she could nicely see the manga toe, she wouldn't admit this but she had read the first Naruto manga and she had been hooked, only Kimiko knew her embarrassing secret.

Kimiko's hands started to quiver excited as she opened the manga "Oh my-"Kimiko started but suddenly a bright light appeared in the room enveloping both her and Yumiko.

"What the hell?" Kimiko groaned rubbing her eyes so that she could see better.

Somewhere close to Kimiko, Yumiko sat up and rubbed her eyes a little less then Kimiko, as not to smear her makeup.

Kimiko's eyes slowly became use to the sharp sunlight and she gasped at the sight in front of her.

"O-onee-sama?" she said shocked, Yumiko turned to the sound of Kimiko's voice, making out Kimiko's outline.

"What is it?" Yumiko asked as her eyes slowly got use to the sunlight as well.

Kimiko pointed in front of her shocked.

"WE'RE AT KONOHA!"

**Kimiko: Please read and review and tell us if you like the story ^_^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Kimiko: Chapter 2! :D Oh yea before I forget, the first chapter was written by me and this chapter was written by Corpsedollie and much like she checked mine over, I checked hers, that's how our collab fanfic works. I am in charge of the next one again.  
**

**Corpsedollie: We own nothing but the plot.  
**

**Kimiko: Like onee-sama said, please read and review.  
**

**Welcome To Konoha**

**Chapter 2: The Hokage would like to see you...**

**By BluePixieKimiko and corpsedollie**

Konoha? How the hell were they at Konoha? A few seconds ago they were at home reading the Limited Edition Naruto Manga in Kimiko's Naruto infused room and the next moment they were standing in front of Konoha's main gates. As big and welcoming as it always showed in the Manga and open to any visitors to it, but certainly not what they were expecting.

"WE ARE AT KONOHA!" Kimiko screamed in a high pitch voice, jumping up and down.

"Konoha?" Yumiko asked confused, green eyes observing her surroundings "How did we get here? This is impossible!"

"Does it matter?" Kimiko replied rhetorically. She clapped her hands together rather excited.

"Yes it does, Kimiko! We need to know how we got here in the first place. So that we can know how to get back" Yumiko said in a nagging voice.

Kimiko ran into the gate not even listening to Yumiko, but was stopped by two men with animal masks. Kimiko froze as the men were fairly intimidating and pretty well known as the ANBU in the Naruto world.

"Wow. Real ANBU" Kimiko screeched with wide eyes "And your animal masks are so real and pretty and cute" Her eyes nearly sparkled as she wanted to touch the said masks.

The two men looked at each other, clearly confused. They were known as highly skilled Assassins and Torture tactical Squad members. Performing most of the missions that no other man would dare do and here comes this girl and calls them cute. Cute of all words.

"Cute? These masks are made to conceal our identities. They are not suppose to be cute. Only the highest ranked Shinobi get the honor to wear these masks" the one man said rather angry, anime veins popping from under his mask.

Yumiko joined the trio "Sorry, she doesn't know her limit of words" Yumiko said, glaring at her sister in pure disappointment. It was a regular occasion where Yumiko always had to explain her sister out of trouble.

"Onee-sama, look at their masks. I also want one like that! It would be so awesome to cosplay as one of the ANBU" Kimiko begged her older sister.

"No. Kimiko. No..." the older sister spoke. It sounded like it was the last word.

"I am sorry. We will have to take you girls to the Hokage. He will know what to do with you girls" the other ANBU spoke for the first time.

'He? Isn't Tsunade a she? Or did she get a sex change no one knows about?' Yumiko thought.

"No please... ple... Hey let go of me" Yumiko protested. But one of the ANBU men grabbed Yumiko and the other dragged Kimiko who wasn't at all protesting about being dragged to the Hokage's office. She seemed more excited to meet the Hokage of Konoha. The highest rank of Shinobi's. He even outranked the ANBU.

...^v^...

Sky blue eyes observed the two girls dressed in the strangest fashion, fingers brushed through his blond untidy hair.

The younger of the two was dressed in an odd skirt that no one in Konoha had ever seen before with a T-shirt that had a girl on with 2 blue pigtails, she also wore odd looking shoes that covered her toes but not her entire foot.

(Yumiko clothes description, insert here)

"So tell me where did you girls come from?" an enthusiastic blonde Hokage asked the two girls.

Yumiko was about to answer when an ear deafening screech erupted from the lips of her younger sister, Kimiko.

"I cannot believe you became Hokage. It is so cool." Kimiko dove at Naruto, hugging him and ruffling his hair more untidily hair then it already was. The whole room stood still as they watched this incident occur. All the extra ANBU that stood there was ready to attack incase Naruto gave the signal.

Naruto never gave the signal.

Yumiko had to pull her smaller sister off of Naruto causing all of Naruto's hokage attire to be messed up. He seemed like he was attacked by some kind of different sort of war.

Kimiko pulled a sad face as Yumiko was forced to pull her strange and beloved sister back to the other side of the Hokage desk to face Naruto again as he prepared himself to asking questions again but realized that the first question was never answered.

Naruto still seemed confused but rather left it to be and asked the same question again, hoping that there would not be any interruptions this time again "Okay... I will ask this again" he pulled his Hokage cloak right again. The same Hokage cloak that his dad wore in the time he was Hokage, white with the flames on the long end of the cloak "Where did you girls come from?"

Yumiko looked at Kimiko before answering "South Africa"

Another silence grew in the room. The only sound that could be heard was the whispers of the ANBU and the extra Shinobis in the room. Naruto's expression was no different than the others. Confused.

"South Af-eri-ka?" Naruto repeated still confused

"South Afrika" Kimiko corrected him "It's on the continent of Africa, just south" Kimiko said sounding like a know it all.

"Af-er-i-ka?" Naruto sounded even more confused.

"Oi..." Kimiko mentally face palmed. Yumiko simply rolled her eyes. It was clear that this place was never heard of in the shinobi world of Naruto.

"Okay never mind that" Yumiko spoke up again "Moments ago we got a manga book and well... me and Kimiko read it. Few moments later we came up here. So we are just as confused as you guys are"

Naruto was about to question what a manga is but left it to be. He pinched the bridge of his nose with his fingers "Okay since we cannot establish where you guys are from, what are your names?"

The girls looked at each other once again. As if in silence confirming that they could answer the questions truthfully

"My name is Kimiko" the younger of the siblings spoke. Twirling in circles as if on show, her black bluish hair waving around her in perfect unison.

"Yumiko" greeted the purple black haired girl with a small wave.

It was then that the room door shot open and two men stood at the frame of the door. The one man had silver hair standing in all direction and the other had long sleek black hair pulled back into low ponytail.

Kakashi and Itachi stood there like the anime gods themselves!

Kimiko let out a loud fan-girl squeal and fainted.

**Kimiko: Click the review button! You know you wanna!**

**Naruto: Reviews are love!  
**

**Kimiko: You heard the hokage! Review!  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Welcome To Konoha**

**Chapter 3: Creepy fangirl and odd Konoha…**

**By BluePixieKimiko and corpsedollie**

"It's…. it's….. I-itachi and K-kakashi…." Kimiko said and got hearts in her eyes.

Yumiko sweatdropped at her sister, this would not end well for the Naruto cast with Kimiko in Konoha, she would most likely kill Sakura, attack everyone into hugs and steal someone's forehead protector.

Both males just starred at Kimiko confused, not knowing how she knew who they were because they sure as hell didn't know her.

"Itachi's even sexier in person!" Kimiko exclaimed Kakashi was trying to hold in his laughter while Itachi just looked at the crazy girl.

"And you are?" he asked.

"I'm Kimiko, I'm your biggest fan! Of course I wanted to kill you a lot during the series but you're just so damn sexy! It's just so sad that your with Sakura, how did you feel when you found out your brother is gay?" Kimiko was rambling on about a lot of random stuff.

"Gay? Sakura-chan? What are you talking about?" Naruto asked.

"Everyone knows you and Sasuke are in love Naruto, I have the cutest picture of Yukino and Yamaki cosplaying you to" Kimiko said.

"What's cosplaying?" all 3 males asked.

"OMW! Do you guys' life under a rock?" Kimiko exclaimed.

"Actually they live in Konoha" Yumiko said.

"Cosplaying is when people dress like their favorite anime or manga character, hello! And Yukino and Yamaki dressed like Naruto and Sasuke… of course they did Kushina and Minato to" Kimiko explained a little.

"And who are these Yukino and Yamaki characters?" Naruto asked confused.

"There not characters you are! And there only like the most popular Naruto cosplayers in South Africa! No! Even American's know them; their just that awesome… of course Yamaki is kind of scary… she should be more feared then Sasuke…" Kimiko mumbled the last bit

"What are you going on about?" Itachi asked.

"Sexy yet a total idiot" Kimiko sighed "how saddening, where's Sakura anyways?" Kimiko asked.

"Sakura is at the hospital working" Kakashi finally spoke.

"I wasn't asking you, I was asking her boyfriend!" Kimiko said.

"I am her boyfriend…" Kakashi said.

"OH HELL NO!" Kimiko yelled "Itachi how could you let that happen?!" Kimiko exclaimed.

"You are talking about the annoying girl with pink hair, aren't you?" Itachi asked.

Kimiko sighed defeated.

"How could this be happening…? Itachi's an idiot, Sakura is dating Kakashi and Naruto doesn't even realize he's madly in love with Sasuke!" Kimiko burst into crocodile tears.

"Excuse my little sister, she's big a huge Naruto fan, you see where from the real world, your just another anime and manga series characters, that is how Kimiko knows who all of you are, if you don't believe me give her a few more minutes to ramble and she'll bring up the rest of the people. What Kimiko was referring to before was her favorite pairings in the series which would be Naruto and Sasuke together and Itachi and Sakura" Yumiko explained. "But I can't believe Sakura is with Kakashi…" she mumbled.

"Okay?" Naruto said trying to take all of the information in "now this "real world" you're from, is that how everyone dresses?" Naruto asked gesturing to the two girls' choice in clothing.

"Well no, everyone can dress like they want, Kimiko is wearing what other people would call fan-girl clothing since she's wearing a Hatsune Miku shirt and what I wear is considered Gothic Lolita" Yumiko explained.

"Well you better get better attire then if you wish to fit in till you can get back to wherever you're from" Naruto said.

"Uh… no offense but do you really want to let Kimiko loose in Konoha, she might attack people" Yumiko sweatdropped.

"Ah… very well I will call in 4 close friends to help you girls get better attire" Naruto said "Itachi will you go get Hinata and Ino, Kakashi you go get Ten Ten and Sakura." The 2 men nodded and disappeared.

'Is that really the best idea?' Yumiko thought, Kimiko perked up at the mention of the 4 girls.

"Ano… Naruto-kun? Is it okay if I call you that? Hokage-sama sounds so formal" Kimiko said.

"Uh… sure" Naruto said.

"Anyway Naruto-kun, can you tell me who the 3 other girls are with?" Kimiko asked.

"Uhm… last I heard Nenji and Ten Ten are together, Kiba and Hinata-chan and I don't know if Ino is still with Sai" Naruto said.

"Ehhhh? Ino and Sai!?" Kimiko exclaimed. "but there so…. No wait…. OMW why did I not see this before?"

"Then who are you with Naruto?" Kimiko asked.

"No one…" Naruto said and Kimiko got a sly grin on her face.

"Neh, neh, can I meet Sasuke-kun?" Kimiko asked she could have been the Cheshire cat with that grin on her face.

"I'll tell Itachi to get him…" Naruto said fearing what this odd girl had in mind.

"Ooi, Naruto! How come you're not your dopey self?" Kimiko asked looking Naruto deep in the eyes, Naruto sweatdropped and scratched the back of his neck nervously.

"Obaa-chan told me to take being Hokage seriously…" he said and Kimiko got stars in her eyes.

"Tsunade-san! I want to meet her to!" Kimiko exclaimed and Yumiko put a hand on her sisters' head.

"Enough Kimiko, we are heading home as soon as we can, we are not here to play matchmakers" Yumiko said.

"But Onee-sama!" Kimiko exclaimed with crocodile tears forming in her eyes.

"No" Yumiko said.

"Can't we just stay a little while? I want a forehead protector then I can do a really awesome Ino cosplay" Kimiko begged.

"You realize that here you can't just buy a forehead protector here, you have to go to that school and graduate" Yumiko said.

"Naruto-kun, can I?!" Kimiko exclaimed jumping up and down.

"I- I doubt you'd be able to… can you do transformations or anything?" Naruto asked.

"Nope!" Kimiko said smiling brightly.

'Then how does she expect to graduate?' Naruto thought and heard the door open.

"Naruto this better be important" Sakura said annoyed as she walked in.

"Ah Sakura-chan… we have 2 girls here from the "real" world and I need you, Ino, Ten Ten and Hinata's help dressing them to look like they fit in." Naruto explained.

Sakura looked at the two girls only to receive a glare from the smallest one, she looked at their clothes and her brows furrowed.

"Where did you say they were from?" Sakura asked.

"The "real" world" Naruto sweatdropped.

"Ah… the… real… world... huh?" Sakura said.

**Kimiko: Finally done! This Chapter 3 must be the most boring chapter yet but that is because my onee-sama is the one that writes the awesome chapters not me, in this Kimiko refers to 2 Naruto Cosplayers and they are in fact real cosplayers so if you want to check them out on FB I will put a link on my wall ^_^**

**Yumiko: Please read and review**

**Kimiko: Oh and Yamaki... no offense about the scary part! It just went in so well with the chapter ^_^"  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Welcome to Konoha**

**Chapter 4: Time for some shopping **

**By corpsedollie (Yumiko) and BluePixieKimiko (Kimiko)**

"So please tell me about this 'real world' you speak of" Sakura asked, as the trio made their way to one of the many few clothing stores available in Konoha.

It was already arranged for Sakura and the sisters to meet Hinata, Ino and Tenten at their favorite store.

"Well..." Yumiko started, scratching her head "The real world has got all of these amazing things like technology, cell phones and the wonderful thing called the internet"

Sakura stopped dead in her tracks, a bewildered look upon her face. All the things Yumiko just spoke of sounded so foreign.

"Inte...internet? What is that? Does it taste nice?" Sakura asked scratching her own head, presuming the things Yumiko just spoke of sounded like food.

Kimiko on the other hand was busy admiring all in the Naruto world, all the wooden and stone built buildings. From the biggest building to a single tiny rock. Jumping from here to there admiring all the world that is Naruto. She even got the time to greet each and every single person who was kind enough to greet her back.

It just so happen she heard the conversation between her sister and Sakura. And heard the comment of 'edible internet'

"Are you crazy! Internet is not for eating. It's for browsing" she said with a small chuckle.

"Browsing?" Sakura asked continuing in their journey towards the clothing store.

"Yes. Any information that you want you could simply type it into the keyboard and VOILA…" Kimiko shot her arms in the air for dramatic effect "... All the info that you wanted would be on the screen"

Sakura blinked a couple of times confused. But decided for the best it was better not to ask about all of these things.

"How long still until we get to this store?" Yumiko asked in a monotone voice. The sight of all that was Konoha was really breathtaking but the walk towards their destination was taking a bit longer than anticipated.

Sakura's emerald gaze separated from the two girls that were accompanying her to their destination, which was right in front of them "Well. What do you know. We are here"

"Yay! This is going to be so cool" Kimiko said, running ahead of them into the store. She was immediately faced by the very popular and well known Kunoichi's of Konoha.

Hinata, Ino and Tenten.

"I know you. And you and you! Hinata, Ino and Tenten" Kimiko said, pointing to each and every female. Hinata squealed before blushing a fury red, pointing her two fingers together. Ino raised a questioning blonde eye brow and Tenten smiled politely as she saw Sakura entering the clothing store.

"How do you know us? We don't know you" Ino said, her voice sounding a bit irritated.

"They are with me. We..." Sakura indicated with a finger to her fellow teammates "...are suppose to help them dress to more appropriate clothing fit for our world. Since the claim they are from a different place and time"

"Wooow. So we have to help them dress? This will be so much fun" Ino said as she observed both the sisters with a keen eye, an evil twinkle lit within her baby blues.

"I am scared" Kimiko said hiding behind her older sibling.

And so the dressing montage commenced. The four Konoha Kunoichi's placed a couple of different outfits out for the two sisters to try on. Some silly outfits containing a lot of frills and sequins and then other outfits meant for men. All outfits were shot down with a decent thumbs down. Kimiko struck cute poses with an occasional peace sign but Yumiko simply had her arms folded over her chest with no smile in sight

Until the last outfits for the both of the sisters was fitted on and modeled. These outfits got cheers from not just the four kunoichi's but the rest of the store as well.

Yumiko wore slick fishnet stockings with her black colored ninja shoes with a tight black Japanese fashioned dress placed just below her knee, the dress covering most of her skin until her neck. Fishnet stockings for sleeves and metallic arm warmers made out of real metal. Yumiko's sleek black purple hair shaded with purple hanged loosely around her shoulders. She had a side swept bangs hanging in her face. Her emerald shaded eyes were the only color on her. The half of Yumiko's face was covered by a black mask.

Sakura did mention to Yumiko that it was Kakashi's 'thing' but Yumiko insisted on wearing it.

"It makes me look more mysterious" she said jokingly

Kimiko's outfit consisted out of black ninja shoes with a thigh high fishnet stocking on her right leg, she wore a skirt very similar to Ino's (Shippuden version) but instead of purple it was just plain black and she wore tights underneath, she also wore a tight top that didn't fully cover her stomach but that was not the most shocking things about the shirt, it was the blue color that it was, it had a fishnet idea at the sleeves, neck and just above her stomach which was black. She wore a normal glove on her right hand and a fishnet one on her left. Her black-blue hair also caught some attention as it was in two high pigtails, her purple eyes shined approvingly as she posed in the outfit.

"It's perfect!" Kimiko said.

**Kimiko: And we're back! Sorry for taking so long to update, it is my fault, I hope you all enjoyed the chapter and we will do our best to type up the next chapter quicker.**

Yumiko: Don't forget to review if you have the chance! Till next time!


End file.
